


Sondan Önce

by dozingyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, bus!au?, idk - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozingyu/pseuds/dozingyu
Summary: "H-hayır! Y-yani kesinlikle farklı bir anlamı olacak şekilde almadım onları! Sadece kitap çok heyecanlı bir yerde kalıyordu ve ben de devamını merak edip alıyordum! Senden hoşlandığım için değil!""Benden hoşlandığını düşünmedim zaten. Kitaplara meraklı olduğunu düşünmüştüm."





	Sondan Önce

Göz ucuyla yanımda çantasından kitabını çıkaran genci izledim. Son bir aydır onu her sabah bu otobüste kitap okurken görüyordum. Her zaman bu şekilde yan yana oturamıyorduk, ama ne zaman onunla böyle oturuyor olsam okuduğu kitabı merak ederek ben de okumaya başlıyordum. Ve devamını da merak ettiğimden bir kitapçıya gidip o kitabı alıyordum. Kitapların bu kadar eğlenceli olacağını tahmin bile etmezdim.

Kitabı okuyabilmek için yavaşça ona doğru kaydım, kitabın kapağını kaldırdığında ilk sayfasını açıp okumaya başladı.

İlk sayfa!

Ah...

O da kitaba yeni başlıyordu. Hafifçe sırıtarak onunla beraber okumaya başladım. Daha üç sayfa okumamıza rağmen kitaba kendimi o kadar kaptırmıştım ki öne doğru eğildiğimi bile hatırlamıyorum.

Bazen gözüm ona kayıyordu. Gözleri kitap satırını takip ederken, göz kapakları hareketleniyor ve kirpikleri dikkatimi çekiyordu. Parmağımın ucuyla kirpiklerine dokunmak istemiştim. Dokunmak ve göz kapaklarını öpmek...

Gözleri benimle buluştuğunda utanarak tekrar kitaba baktım. Bu ilk defa göz göze gelişimizdi. Hep göz göze gelmeye çalışırdım ama o etrafına çok bakmaz, hatta kitaptan başını kaldırmazdı. Ama ona yiyecekmiş gibi bakarken yakalanmak istememiştim.

İtiraf etmeliyim ki gözlerime baktığı birkaç saniye içinde koltuğun boşluklarından süzülebileceğimi hissettim.

Gözlerinin takip ettiği satırları takip ediyor, kelimelerin ona hissettirdiği duyguları ben de hissediyordum. Kitabın bana doğru kaydığını fark ettiğimde gözlerimi şaşkınlıkla açarak ona döndüm. Kitaba bakmaya devam ediyordu ama dudaklarında, hep orada o şekilde durmasını istediğim bir gülümseme vardı. Sadece dudağının bir köşesi yukarı kalkmış olsa bile gülümseme sayılırdı!

Belki de başımı ona doğru getirmemden hoşlanmadığı için yaptı bunu? Saçlarım mı kokuyor?

Hayır daha bu sabah banyo yaptım...

Öyle olsa gülümsemez değil mi?

Teşekkür etmeli miyim?

Yapamam, kesinlikle kekelemeden onunla konuşamam.

Kes artık Baekhyun.

Diğer sayfayı çevirmesi ile kendime geldim. Ah hayır... Ben okuyamadan sayfayı çevirmişti.

"Ah..."

Elim kitaba doğru gittiğinde ne yaptığımın farkında bile değildim...

Yüzsüzce 'Ben okuyamamıştım.' mı diyecektim? Hah. Bunu diyebilirdim.

Tek kaşını kaldırıp bana baktığında utanarak elimi ceketimin cebine koydum.

İneceğim durağa geldiğimiz için hayal kırıklığı ile nefesimi verdim. Aptalca davranışımdan dolayı doğru düzgün onu inceleyememiştim bile...

Son kez dikkatlice kitaba dalmış yüzüne baktım. Kaşları çatılmıştı.

Ne?

Ha?

Lanet olsun sanırım kitabın en heyecanlı yerinde gidiyordum. Lanet. Lanet.

Hem onu inceleyemedim hem de kitabın en heyecanlı yerinde gidiyorum.

Mükemmel bir gün.

Otobüsten indiğimde koşar adımlarla ilerideki kitapçıya girdim. Ve bir kere daha lanet ettim.

KİTABIN ADINA BAKMAMIŞTIM.

Hayal kırıklığı ile okula girdiğimde Luhan heyecanla yanıma gelmişti.

"Bugün Sehun ile dışarı çıkıyorum!"

"Güzel."

"Ve sanırım bunu bir randevu olarak algılamalıyım, gideceğimiz yer bir parti olsa bile..."

"Hım."

"Sence beni öper mi dersin?"

"Tabii."

"Karşılık vermeli miyim?"

"Anladım..."

"Annem ve babam öldü."

"Öyle mi? Ne güzel."

"Baekhyun!"

"Ne? Neden bağırıyorsun?"

"Çünkü beni dinlemiyorsun!"

"Üzgünüm."

"Ne oldu?"

"Hiçbir şey, hadi dondurma yiyelim."

Luhan bir şeyler hakkında (daha çok sevimli/erkeksi/seksi Sehun hakkında bir şeyler) anlatırken ayaklarıma bakıyordum.

Dondurmasını yerken biraz olsun susacağını düşünmüştüm ama hayır, normal günlerin aksine benden daha fazla konuşuyordu. Bu hiç olağan değildi.

Gözümün önüne gelen saçı çekmek için üflediğimde gitmekte inat edip tekrar tekrar gözümün önüne geliyordu. Şapkamı takmak için çantamı karıştırdığım zaman fark ettiğim şeyle afallayarak öylece kaldım.

Hah... Şapkam?

Saçım...

Şapkamı otobüste unuttum.

O şapkayı almak için iki hafta boyunca dondurma yememiştim ben...

Bugün kesinlikle mükemmel bir gün geçiriyordum. Harika, muhteşem ve bir o kadarda yaşınalası bir gün.

 

\--

 

Otobüse bindiğimde yine aynı yerine oturduğunu gördüm. Ve yanı boştu. Yüzümdeki sırıtmaya engel olamayarak hızlı adımlarla yürüyüp yanına oturdum.

Bu sefer de farklı bir kitap okuyordu. Nasıl her gün bir kitap bitebilirdi ki?

Telefonumun mesaj sesini duyduğumda, cebimden çıkararak Luhan'ın gönderdiği mesajı açtım. Kim olduğuna bakmasam bile bilebilirdim. Ondan başka kimse bu saatte bana mesaj atmıyordu.

|Yanında mı?|

Bunun için mi mesaj atmıştı yani?

|Neden ilgileniyorsun?|

Anında cevap gelmişti. Ne yapıyor bu çocuk?

|Fotoğrafını çek!|

|Hah... Sanki yapardım.|

|Lütfen?|

Yanımdaki kıpırdanmayı hissettiğimde başımı telefondan kaldırıp ona baktım. Yumruğunu dudaklarına götürüp garip bir ses çıkardı. Sanırım öksürmüştü.

Rahatsız mı olmuştu? Ah... Durmadan mesaj sesi geliyordu ve yanındayım. En önemlisi kitap okuyordu. Kitap okurken tabii ki rahatsız olması normaldi. Luhan'a son kez mesaj yazıp telefona tamamen kapattım.

Kitabının kapağını kapatıp çantasına yerleştirdiğinde merakla ne yaptığını izledim.

Çantasından başka bir kitap çıkarıp bacaklarının üstüne koydu. Ve hemen ardından bir şapka.

ŞAPKA.

Bu benim şapkam.

"Ş-şapkam..."

"Dün burada unutmuştun."

"D-doğru."

Kekeleme Baekhyun!

Kucağındaki kitapla beraber şapkamı bana uzattığında titreyen ellerimle onları tutmaya çalıştım.

"B-bu kitap benim değil."

"Biliyorum, dün okuduğum kitap."

"Neden bana veriyorsun?"

"Çünkü bugün elinde bu kitabın aynısını göremedim."

"A-anlamadım."

"Benim okuduğum tüm kitapları alıyorsun değil mi? O gün okuduğum kitabı diğer gün elinde görüyorum. Fakat bu kitabı göremedim."

Ha? Haa? HAAAA?

Biliyor muydu?

Cidden biliyor muydu?

Kesinlikle biliyordu.

Onun okuduğu kitapları aldığımı biliyordu. Ama yanlış anlamıştı. Kesinlikle yanlış anlamıştı.

"H-hayır! Y-yani kesinlikle farklı bir anlamı olacak şekilde almadım onları! Sadece kitap çok heyecanlı bir yerde kalıyordu ve ben de devamını merak edip alıyordum! Senden hoşlandığım için değil!"

"Benden hoşlandığını düşünmedim zaten. Kitaplara meraklı olduğunu düşünmüştüm."

Sanırım boka battım.

"Ö-öyle tabii ki. Üzgünüm..."

"Sorun değil."

"Ş-şapkam için teşekkürler. K-kitap için de. Okuduktan sonra geri sana vereceğim."

"Sende kalabilir."

"T-teşekkürler."

Olduğum yerde daha ne kadar büzülebilirdim?

'Un ufak olup kayboluncaya kadar büzül Baekhyun.'

Benimle ilk konuşmasının bu kadar utanç verici olacağını beklemiyordum. Hayallerimde daha farklıydı. Mesela çok tatlı olduğumu söyleyip beni bir yere davet edebilirdi.

Tatlıydım. Tatlıydım, tamam mı? Kesinlikle tatlıydım.

Bu sefer ineceğim durağa geldiğimde mutlu olmuştum. Bu gerilimli dakikaları atlatacaktım. Daha otobüs durmadan heyecanla ayağa kalktığımda nerdeyse öne doğru düşüyordum. Nerdeyse diyorum çünkü koluma takılan engelle son anda kurtulmuştum.

Yanlış söyledim. Kolumu tutan elle son anda kurtulmuştum. Kocaman elleri kolumdan tutmuş ve düşmemi engellemişti.

Beni kurtarmıştı. Bundan önemlisi bana dokunuyordu. BANA DOKUNUYOR.

"T-teşekkür ederim."

"Dikkat et."

Kolumu saran ellerini çektiğinde biraz önce dokunduğu yere burukça baktım. Tekrar dokunamaz mıydı? Dokunuşunun verdiği hissi sevmiştim.

 

\--

 

Günümün normal geçmeyeceğini sabah kalktığım zaman anlamıştım. Ayağım yatağın başlığına çarpmıştı, ne kadar canım yandığını asla dile getiremem, yapamam.

Evden çıkıp bir süre yürüdüğümde daha kalın giyinmediğime pişman olmuştum. Hava, vücudumdaki tüm sıvıları (ne olduğunu söylememe gerek yok değil mi?) donduracak kadar soğuktu.

Kışı seviyordum, ama üstümde beni gerçekten sıcak tutacak şeyler varsa ya da sıcacık yatağımda O'nun kitaplarından birini okuyorsam seviyordum.

Ama şu an bunların hiçbirini yapmıyordum.

Otobüse bindiğimde, yanının dolu olduğunu görüp surat asarak başka bir yere oturdum. Ben ona hüzünle bakarken o kitabını okumaya devam ediyordu. Yanına benim değil, bir başkasının oturduğunun bile farkında olmadığına eminim.

Kitabını kapatarak çantasına koydu ve başını kaldırıp bana baktı. Ve sonra yanımdaydı. YANIMDAYDI? GERÇEKTEN. YERİNDEN KALKIP YANIMA OTURMUŞTU.

Bu bir işaret Baekhyun. Heyecanlanamazsın. Konuş hemen. Konuş!

YANIMA OTURDU!

"G-günaydın."

"Günaydın."

Bu kadar mıydı konuşma çabam? Lütfen sen bir şey söyle... Lütfen...

Tabii ki söylemedi. Üşüyen ellerimi ovuşturarak onlara baktım. Soğuktan kızarmışlardı.

"Chanyeol."

"Hı?"

"Adım, Chanyeol."

İsmin bile muhteşem.

"B-Baekhyun."

"Üşüdün mü Baekhyun?"

İsmimi bir daha söyler misin? Lütfen. İsmimi bu kadar güzel bir ağızdan hiç duymamıştım.

"H-hava biraz soğuk."

"Biraz mı?"

"Biraz fazla soğuk olabilir tabii..."

Elindeki eldiveni çıkararak bana uzattı.

"Tak."

"G-gerek yok, iyiyim."

"Ellerin soğuktan kızarmış."

Gözlerimi eldivenlerden ayırmadan yarım yamalak bir teşekkür mırıldandım.

Eldivenleri parmaklarıma geçirirken bir şey fark ettim. Büyüktü, eli ciddi anlamda çok büyüktü. Yine de sevmiştim. Sıcacık hissettirmişti. Bu eldivenin mi yoksa onun eline değen bir şeyi tutmamdan gelen bir sıcaklık mıydı bilmiyorum.

Tüm yol boyunca salakça sırıtarak eldivenlere bakmaya devam etmiştim.

İneceğim durağa yaklaştığımızda eldivenleri çıkarmaya çalışmış fakat kocaman bir el tarafından durdurulmuştum.

"Sende kalabilir."

"A-ama sen?"

"Sorun değil."

"Teşekkürler."

Otobüsten indiğimde hala etkisindeydim. Ben teşekkür ettiğimde gözlerimin içine bakıp gülümsemişti. Gülümsemesi yetmiyormuş gibi gözlerimin içine bakmıştı. Şu an dört tarafımdan ok yağmuruna tutuluyormuş gibi hissediyorum.

"Baek!"

"Hı?"

"Neden böyle salakça yürüyorsun?"

"Ne?"

"Sarhoş gibisin."

"Chanyeol."

"Kim?"

"Adı, Chanyeol'muş."

"Nasıl öğrendin?!"

"Kendisi söyledi."

"Ne?! Nasıl bu kadar ilerleyebildiniz?"

"Bilmiyorum... Yoksa hayalimde canlandırdığım şeyleri gerçek sanmaya falan mı başladım Luhan? Sence bir doktora gitmeli miyim?"

"Ne saçmalıyorsun Baek?"

"Hiç. Hiç."

"Dondurma yiyelim!"

Luhan'ı geçerek onu reddedercesine elimi salladım.

"Ben biraz düşüneceğim."

Ellerimi burnuma götürüp eldivenlerinin kokusunu iyice içime çektim. Bir dakika, kokmuyordu ki bu!?

 

\--

 

Tüm gece O'nu, ismimi söyleyişini ve bana dokunuşunu düşünmekten doğru düzgün uyuyamamıştım. Ve şimdi otobüste yanında otururken gözlerimi kapatmamak için kendimi tutuyordum.

Kitaba odaklan Baekhyun!

Harfler beynimin içinde dönüp dururken sanki beni daha çok uykunun içine çekiyorlardı. Sadece okula gidene kadar gözlerimi kapatsam yeterli... Çok kısa bir süre...

*

Gözlerimi açtığımda burnuma nüfus eden erkeksi (kesinlikle erkeksi) bir koku duyumsamıştım.

"Uyandın mı?"

Yanıma onun sesini duymamla başımı yasladığım yerden heyecanla kaldırdım. Yani onun omzunda... Onun omzunda uyumuştum... Onun omzu mu?!?!

Tam konuşacağım sırada boğazımı saran bir sıcaklık hissettim. Bu atkıyı ne zaman takmıştım ben? Atkı takmayı sevmezdim ki.

Chanyeol'a döndüğümde aynı atkıdan onda da olduğunu gördüm.

Hayır bekleyin. Gerçekten aynıydı. Aynı anlamında aynı. Kendi atkısını benim boynuma da dolamıştı. Şu an ölmediğimden eminsem tek bir atkıyı paylaşıyorduk.

Atkıya şaşkınlıkla baktığımı fark etmiş olacak ki küçük bir gülümsemeyle;

"Uyurken üşüdüğünle ilgili bir şeyler mırıldanıyordun."

"B-buna gerek yoktu..."

Atkının beynimde yarattığı etkiyi görmezden gelmeye çalışarak dışarıyı inceledim. Ben bu lanet sokakları bilmiyordum.

"Neredeyiz?"

"Hiçbir fikrim yok."

"NE?"

Bağırmamla gözlerini şaşkınlıkla açmıştı.

"Ü-üzgünüm, bağırdığım için. Neden beni uyandırmadın?"

"Yorgun görünüyordun."

"Ö-öyleydim. Nasıl geri döneceğim?"

"Otobüs elbet ki tekrar aynı yere gidecek, korkma Baekhyun."

Yine. Yine yaptı. O kadar yumuşak ve sessiz konuşmuştu ki sesine sarılmak istemiştim.

"Ah... Peki."

Sessizlik içinde otobüs ilerlerken korkakça ve yavaşça başımı tekrar onun omzuna yasladım. Göz ucuyla ona baktığımda gülümsemişti. Ölebilir miyim? Lütfen bu güzel anıyı yaşarken öldürün beni.

Gözüm bacaklarımıza kaydı. Ona yapışmış gibi görünüyordum böyle... Eli bacaklarının üstünde hareket ederek benim ellerime yaklaştı. Bir an elimi tutacak sandım ama yapmadı. Tek yaptığı küçük parmağını benim küçük parmağıma dolamak olmuştu.

'Önce kitabını paylaştın, sonra eldivenini ve şimdi de atkını... Kalbini ne zaman paylaşabileceksin?'

Chanyeol'un kalkıp inen göğsünü hissettiğimde gözlerimi tekrar yüzüne çevirdim.

"N-neden gülüyorsun?"

"Bunlar zaten kalbimi paylaştığımın bir yansıması değil mi?"

"Hı?"

Bir dakika. Yapmış olamam. Hayır.

"Ben onu içimden düşünmüştüm!"

"Öyle mi?"

Kırmızının en koyu tonunu almış yüzüme bakıp gülmeye devam ediyordu. Lütfen bana bakmayı kes...

"Hey, Baekhyun."

"E-efendim?"

"Belki bir kahve kalbimin sıcaklığını seninle paylaşmamı sağlayabilir."

"Hı?"

"Yani, demek istediğim..."

Hafifçe öksürerek yanağını kaşıdı.

"...Benimle çıkar mısın?"

Gözlerim onun yanındayken bilmem kaçıncı kere şaşkınlıkla açılırken yüzümü atkısına gömdüm. Benimle çıkmak istemişti değil mi? Yanlış anlamamıştım değil mi? Lütfen, çok lütfen.

Kendimi atkısında saklamaya devam ederek başımı olumlu anlamda salladım. Gördüğüne emindim. Çünkü parmağını, doladığı parmağımdan çekip kocaman elleriyle benim elimi sarmalamıştı. Parmaklarımız iç içe geçerken seslice yutkundum.

Şimdi mükemmel olan ellerimizin uyumuydu.

 

Bu size son gibi görünebilir ama hayır, bu benim mükemmel hayatıma başlangıcımın öncesi. EVVET!


End file.
